Cartoon Network XD
Cartoon Network XD was an American television channel that launched on March 1st, 1997 as Cartoon Network TOO. As of August 2016, Cartoon Network XD is available in 69 million households (59.7% of households with television) in the United States. Despite Aura Xtreme Networks' liquidation, Nickelodeon Family Networks, USA, which assumed ownership of the network and Cartoon Network XD Retro on April 10th, 2018, announced that a proposed shutdown would not occur anytime soon. On May 3rd, 2018, Cartoon Network XD began adding reruns of previous series from Curiousgorge66 Studios, including series from Disney XD at Night and the now-defunct Vortexx Network. On June 6th, 2018, it was announced that Cartoon Network XD would be rebranded into an anime channel akin to SurgeAnime TOO once the Canadian and British channels are shut down; incidentally, it was announced that the UK/Ireland feed would rebrand as OrbitAnime. On June 7th, 2018, Nickelodeon Family Networks, USA announced that Cartoon Network XD would most likely become a relaunch of NickFamily Anime in the future. On June 9th, 2018, it was announced that Cartoon Network XD would re-launch as AuraAnime XTRM (later changed to AuraAnime Plus to avoid lawsuits with both Bonzai XTRM and Family Channel) on August 1st, 2018. This decision was later reversed; AuraAnime Plus will instead launch as a separate channel, and Cartoon Network XD will instead become TeleAmerica. The final first-run programs aired on the network as Cartoon Network XD were sneak peeks at the English dub of both Yu-Gi-Oh! Cute and its spin-off series Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Cute. From July 11th, 2018 to July 16th, 2018, Cartoon Network XD simulcasted from sister networks Nickelodeon Family and Nicktoons Family; from July 16th, 2018 until July 28th, 2018, Cartoon Network XD simulcasted from NickFamily Plus. As Cartoon Network XD continued to wind-down, it ended its simulcast of NickFamily Plus on July 28th, 2018 and went on autopilot soon after, airing only reruns of its past original series. The channel was shuttered at midnight on August 1st, 2018 and was replaced with TeleAmerica afterward. However, it was mentioned again on the Time Force episode Crisis Crossover. As Aura Television Productions owns the distribution rights to Cartoon Network XD's original series (specifically, linear and home video rights), Cartoon Network XD's original series are currently syndicated on its former sister networks. These include Aura, Aura Retro, and AuraToons. Nickelodeon Family ran certain Cartoon Network XD series on April 1st, 2019 as an April Fool's joke; the airings proved popular enough to re-air certain series on Nickelodeon Family on The CW. Cartoon Network XD also operated a Spanish-language feed that aired all animated series such as original series and first-run acquisitions in pattern, but replaced all live-action acquisitions with Spanish-dubbed anime. The channel was itself replaced by a Spanish-language feed of Aura on August 1st, 2018. History TBA. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by TeleAmerica From 1997 to 2018, Cartoon Network XD aired a mix of American and Canadian programming on its schedule, with at least one Japanese program. Cartoon Network XD at one point offered Adult Swim programming in its "Cartoon Network XD Nighttime" programming block, but as of 2016, excluding Toonami programming, no Adult Swim shows are airing on the main network, though some Adult Swim shows air on Aura Retro. Most of Cartoon Network XD's former programming was previously available on the now-defunct streaming services Cartoon Network GO and Teletoon Zone, as well as sister channel Cartoon Network XD Retro. On July 3rd, 2016, Cartoon Network XD debuted a weekday nighttime block called Cartoon Network XD Retro, named after what was then the channel of the same name, due to the success of the TeenNick block The Splat; the block was cancelled three days later, and the shows were moved to what was the channel of the same name at the time. In 2017, it was announced that Cartoon Network XD has partnered up with NickFamily Studios to produce original series for the network. NickFamily Studios was expected to produce at least 10 Cartoon Network XD series; however, only the second season of Chloe made it to air on the network before the partnership was terminated upon the launch of Aura. As of October 2017, all of Cartoon Network XD's original productions and first-run series excluding Parody Central are slated to move to other networks such as Aura in the United States; the network's last original program to have remained on the network ended in April 2018, and was removed from the network's schedule by June 2018. Saturday-mornings On June 19th, 2016, Cartoon Network XD announced an unnamed five-hour Saturday-morning cartoon block. The block premiered on June 25th, 2016; citing low ratings, the block was decreased to three hours beginning in August 2016, although between December 31st, 2016 and June 17th, 2017, the block was once again broadcast for five hours. On June 23rd, 2017, following the announcement of Cartoon Network XD Saturdays' new schedule, the block was announced to go back to being a three-hour block; as of 2018, the block was removed and was merged into the network's regular schedule. Cartoon Network XD Replay On August 14th, 2016, Cartoon Network XD debuted a Sunday block called Cartoon Network XD Replay, which is dedicated to rerunning programs that was dropped from CN XD's schedule. However, the block was shut down after January 8th, 2017. Originally, it was to make room for "Discovery Family on Cartoon Network XD", but in December 2016, it was announced that Cartoon Network XD would discontinue the block altogether; the block was replaced with "GTV on Cartoon Network XD" in preparation for the launch of GTV. YTV Family has since rebooted the concept for Canadian television with the Twister block, which was cancelled after three weeks. Programming blocks *''Cartoon Network XD Nighttime'' (2009 - 2012): An overnight block which aired shows from Adult Swim. The block was merged into the regular Cartoon Network XD schedule in 2012, though it resurfaced briefly in Canada and the UK. *''Toonami XD'' (2012 - 2016): A block which aired various anime series, mainly from Toonami. *''Noggin HD Playhouse/Cartoon Network Playhouse'' (2002 - 2009): Modeled after Playhouse Disney, Noggin HD Playhouse/Cartoon Network Playhouse featured various preschool-oriented series. *''Kabillion on CN TOO/CN XD'' (2008 - 2013): A kids-oriented block which aired programs from the U.S. VOD service Kabillion; several Kabillion shows currently air standalone on the network. *''Cartoon Network XD's Circle Time'' (2009 - 2012): The successor to Cartoon Network Playhouse, Cartoon Network XD's Circle Time aired various shows meant for preschoolers. The block was merged into the regular Cartoon Network XD schedule in 2012. *''25 Days of Christmas'' (2012 - 2015): An animation-based spin-off of the Freeform block of the same name. The block aired around the same time as the Freeform block. Various Christmas specials aired on the network during the event, with some specials making network premieres early on in the event. Occasionally, Christmas specials from live-action series such as NCIS or Doctor Who aired during the event. The block was retooled into CN XD Christmas for the 2016 Christmas season. *''Brand New Everything'' (2012 - 2014): A block which showcased various network premieres of episodes of Ketchup: Cats Who Cook, Paper Mario: The Series, The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures, Life After People, and Ewoks. *''New Year, New Series'' (2012 - 2016): A block which aired on the morning of December 26th of every year since 2012. The block usually airs the first episode of new series set to debut on that day. Since 2013, the block began at 7AM. For 2017, the block was discontinued due to low ratings. *''The After-Christmas SpongeBob Marathon'' (2012 - 2016): A marathon of the Nicktoon SpongeBob SquarePants. The marathon airs right after the New Year, New Series block. Network premieres of SpongeBob episodes may occur during the marathon. Due to the New Year, New Series block being discontinued, the marathon was also discontinued. *''Guardian Time'' (2013 - 2017): A block which aired in the 6AM hour, consisting of two consecutive airings of Shugo Chara!. Sometimes, episodes of Shugo Chara Doki! or Shugo Chara Party! are shown within the block. The block was also syndicated to CN XD Canada and CN XD UK. In 2017, the block was discontinued in-name, though reruns of Shugo Chara! continued to air on the US Cartoon Network XD prior to 2018, and are expected to move to Nickelodeon Family in the near future. *''CNXD4Kids'' (2009 - 2013): A block modeled after Toonzai and later Vortexx that aired on Saturday morning. Vortexx Network launched with several programs from CNXD4Kids. *''Nickelodeon on Cartoon Network XD'' (2013 - 2014): Modeled after the former Nick on CBS block, the Saturday-morning block aired several animated series that was seen on Nickelodeon. Sonic X was the sole program not from Nickelodeon to be seen on the block. *''Cartoon Network XD Saturdays'' (2016 - 2017): A Saturday-morning block of cartoons not aired during any other time on the network. The block was untitled from its launch until April 2017. As of August 2017, the lineup included Chloe, Shuriken and Pleats: Ninja Life, My Neighbor Seki, Project Mirai, Power Rangers Ultra Time Limit, Jewelpet, Cybersix, and Aggressive Retsuko. The block was discontinued in December 2017. *''Cartoon Network XD Retro'' (2016): A block which featured a selection of programs produced at least 10 years prior. *''Cartoon Network XD Christmas'' (2016): The intended successor to the previous 25 Days of Christmas block, airing various Christmas specials and movies. Due to low ratings, the block was discontinued following the 2016 Christmas season. *''Cartoon Network XD Replay'' (2016 - 2017): A Sunday block of shows formerly seen on the network. *''GTV on Cartoon Network XD'' (2017): A block airing shows from Curiousgorge66 Studios in preparation for the launch of GTV. *''Cartoon Network XD Movies'' (2017 - 2018): A block airing animated movies from various distributors. *''Cartoon Network XD Summer'' (cancelled): A proposed summer-long block of new series. For the block, CN XD orders 7 new shows from Jetix Cymru, NickFamily Studios, Teletoon, and other companies. As of July 2017, the block was cancelled and its acquisitions will be burned off on networks such as Nickelodeon Family and Disney XD over the fall of 2017. *''Cartoon Network XD at Night'' (cancelled): In June 2017, Cartoon Network XD proposed a reboot to the previous nighttime block Cartoon Network XD Nighttime. The new block would feature adult-oriented documentaries (such as The Men Who Built America), all shows on the network rated above TV-14, and possibly Adult Swim programs. The block is expected to launch no earlier than August 2017. Anime given a U.S. parental rating of TV-14 or lower will be kept within both parts of the CN XD schedule, albeit with content warnings airing before said programs. In December 2017, the proposal was shelved due to most of their original series moving to Aura. *''NickFamily on CN XD'' (cancelled): A proposed block of series produced by NickFamily Studios, with some series from CN XD's sister channels Nickelodeon Family and Nicktoons Family. The block would carry three original series produced by NickFamily Studios for the network. CN XD on other networks *''CNZone'' (2003 - 2008): A block broadcasting various Cartoon Network XD series. The block was shown on the American cable network Cartoon Network. *''Cartoon Network XD on NBC'' (1991 - 2014): A three-hour block of programming that was shown Monday-Thursday mornings on NBC from 1991 to 2003, then exclusively on Sunday mornings from 2003 until 2014. *''Cartoon Network XD on CBS'' (2013 - 2017): A Saturday/Sunday-afternoon block of CN XD programs that aired on CBS from 2013 to 2017. *''CN XD on Nicktoons'' (2016 - 2017; 2017 - 2018): An overnight block broadcast on Nicktoons that showcased CN XD shows that are otherwise unaired on a Nickelodeon network. The block rebranded as Aura on Nicktoons sometime in late 2017 / early 2018. On-demand service Cartoon Network XD previously had no on-demand service. As such, it has licensed the on-demand rights to its original series and first-run imports to Nickelodeon between 2012 and 2017. Vortexx Network original series also had on-demand rights licensed to Nickelodeon. On May 28th, 2017, it was announced that the network would launch an on-demand service containing its original series and first-run imports, in addition to original series from its sister networks starting in August 2017. The new service eventually launched on August 28th, 2017, but was folded into Aura's on-demand service beginning January 2018. Gallery Logos CN_TOO_logo.png|Cartoon Network TOO logo from 2005 to 2009. CN_XD_logo_2009.png|Cartoon Network XD logo from February 2nd, 2009 to June 1st, 2014 (US)/February 2nd, 2015 (internationally). CN XD.png|Logo from June 1st, 2014 (US)/February 2nd, 2015 (internationally) to September 2015. CN XD Sept 2015.png|Logo from September 1st, 2015 to August 11th, 2016. Screen bugs CNXDKickButtowski.png|During Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil CNXDKidVsKat.png|During Kid vs. Kat CNXDNedsNewt.png|During Ned's Newt CNXDPowerpuffGirlsZ.png|During Powerpuff Girls Z CNXDKillLaKill.png|During Kill la Kill Category:Channels Category:Defunct Category:Cartoon Network XD